


Ведомый - ведущий - ведомый

by Boread



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Complete, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная G1. Вечер Первой сикерской триады в своём отсеке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В моём понимании, в сикерских триадах не может не существовать своя, особая связь.

Старскрим пробежал пальцами по кнопкам замка отсека своей триады и лениво глянул на мигнувший ответным сигналом щиток.  
Кураж боя уже схлынул с него, превратившись в полурасслабленную размеренность. Сегодня он отличился под самый конец, так сказать, «залпом напоследок»: хорошо, что хватило топлива на рывок обратно во главу триады – и долететь, долететь на последнем издыхании под укрытие родной базы. Впрочем, риск вполне окупился: автоботам пришлось пополнить список дезактива.  
Он шагнул в отсек, не глядя нажал за собой на кнопку блокиратора двери. Защёлки тихо въехали в пазы.  
Тандеркрэкер, разместившийся в углу среди набора инструментов, чуть повернул голову, поймав взгляд, затем снова принялся шлифовать боевые царапины. Скайварп же вскочил с платформы, на которой валялся, закинув ноги на подзарядник, едва только его заметил.  
— О, ну наконец-то.  
Старскрим сделал шаг, другой, к ним, глядя на обоих, подмечая движения каждого. В его искре чуть дрогнуло ощущение привычности, уютности отработанной тысячи, миллионы раз схемы действий. Его триада была в полном составе, здесь, целая и невредимая после боя, – Тандер простит ведь скидку на дурацкие поцарапки, ага? — и им сейчас принадлежало место и время. Битва отгремела только цикл назад – сейчас и сам Повелитель Всея не подумает трогать кого-то из высшего командования. Ну, разве что своего оператора-связиста, которому так повезло служить по замкнутому циклу без права на запрос прерывания.  
Когда чёрно-фиолетовый сикер буквально подлетел, на турбинах ускоряя от нетерпения шаг, Старскрим потянулся вперёд, к нему, ровно в нужный момент, чтобы не столкнуться, но плавно перевести движение в объятье. Вписаться друг в друга без скрежета, едва прошуршав корпусами, – о, это было не сложнее, чем лететь крыло в крыло в штопоре или бочке.  
Их триада была строгим формированием для всех окружающих, но для них самих она была кругом. Старскрим и его ведомые, Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер, – единомышленники по знаку смотрели на них троих как на безрассудных, играющих своей мощью мехов, вечно кичащихся своим превосходством и сторонящихся других. Враги видели азартно-жестоких, безжалостных и непредсказуемых сикеров Мегатрона. И ни одному трансформеру любого знака не довелось узнать внутренние стороны их треугольника. О том, какова привязчивость любящего близкие контакты Скайварпа — острого на язык, весёло-злого, палящего с пол-оборота в любого, кто не по нраву, стирающего свою цель до пепла. Какова верность всегда первым встающего за своих Тандеркрэкера – никогда ничего не забывающего, подозрительного, холодно-расчётливого, себе на уме. Какова самоотдача каждый раз посвящающего всю искру делу Старскрима – изворотливого, честолюбивого, вечно неугомонного, готового пойти на любые средства ради желаемого. Всё это было только для их триады. Всё это было очерчено только их кругом.  
— Больно долго ты по заправкам шастался, — едва прикоснувшись, не преминул недовольно высказаться Скайварп. Он повёл головой, ловя анализаторами лёгкую рябь электромагнитных Скримовых полей, и боком прижался к нему сильнее.  
Пальцы Старскрима тронули основание чёрных крыльев, прошли вверх по пазам сочленений – безошибочно, как делали уже не ворн и не два, пока он смотрел в красную оптику напротив.  
— Что за намёки, Варп? – ухмылка кривой линией черкнула по лицевой пластине авиакомандира, заставив второго сикера слабо полыхнуть на него хмурым взглядом. Ухмылка чуть изменилась, став успокаивающей, синие пальцы скользнули по граням крыльев. – У этих недоделков из охраны вышла заминка с главным энергосектором, — пояснил Старскрим, закатывая оптику, — так что пришлось, видишь ли, искать запасной.  
— Шарк с ними, — коротко, тут же потеряв интерес, ответил Скайварп, обводя кончиками пальцев внутренние стенки его воздухозаборников, – Старскрим втянул в себя окружающий воздух и подвинулся навстречу. Приоткрытыми губами ведущий коснулся губ ведомого, и тот отозвался вдвойне – как ждал, — хватая с губ командира несколько быстрых поцелуев.  
Тандеркрэкер молчал, поглядывая на них, но тряпка, пропитанная полиролью, замедлила движения, едва касаясь брони. Астросекунда, другая, третья – ещё одна царапина исчезла с голубой поверхности. Астросекунда – два сикера у двери слились в поцелуе. Астросекунда, кажется… Тандеркрэкер недоумённо мигнул оптикой, кинул взгляд на тряпку – она была уже суха. Он смочил её составом, снова берясь за дело – и снова наблюдая за такими схожими, вплоть до росчерков крыльев и последнего блока, сотриадниками.  
Единая, равная для всех конструкция – гениальное изобретение. Минимум различий в строении – со скидкой на ранг и личное оружие, не более, — делало каждую триаду сплочённой силой. Понимание на атомарном, простейшем уровне, общность, большая, нежели любые идеи и ценности. Родство. По их жилам тёк одинаковый энергон, по их схемам бил идентичный ток. Не так много трансформеров на всём Кибертроне могли похвастаться этим: индивидуальность конструкции каждого давала хоть самую малость, но чуждости, своеобразности самым близким друзьям. Сикеры же были спроектированы быть вместе.  
Старскрим оторвался через полклика от тёмного сикера, тут же перенесшего своё внимание чуть ниже, по шейным проводам на грудные отсеки и вентиляторы, и глянул на дальнюю платформу.  
— Тандер, хватит возиться, иди сюда, — окрикнул он с нетерпением в голосе.  
Голубой сикер послушно поднялся, откладывая полироль.  
— Вы так хорошо смотритесь, аж мешать не хочется, — он улыбнулся – без единой мысли оспорить слово ведущего — и подошёл к сотриадникам.  
Старскрим, едва он оказался в досягаемости, притянул Тандера свободной рукой за плечо, быстро сокращая лишнее расстояние.  
— Без тебя не будет клина, ты знаешь, — утвердительно произнёс он тоном, в котором отлично слышалось небрежное: “Что за глупости!”  
Улыбка Тандеркрэкера стала плутоватой, его руки мягко скользнули по талии командира, по смазанным шарнирам бёдер и стыкам брони. Старскрим двинул тазовой секцией к нему, вокодер издал низкий короткий звук.  
— Не знаю, объясни, — коротко шепнул Тандеркрэкер ему в аудиодатчик.  
Скайварп, не отрываясь от своего занятия, весело сверкнул в сторону голубого сикера оптикой и провёл губами длинную линию вниз, оставляя на алой броне тонкий след подогретого энергона.  
— Шла-ак… — Старскрим закинул голову, поддаваясь на прикосновение, поддаваясь словам. Он пустил по главной магистрали “глоток” энергии в теряющий сосредоточенность процессор. – Мне нужно… два ведомых.  
Он глянул Тандеру в оптику, произнося вслух известные с академической скамьи основы Теории Построения, простые и неоспоримые. Они вбивались в них, едва только сикеры становились на крыло – усваивали, что значит “быть в небе”. Сикер при надобности мог лететь один, или в паре, или вести за собой целое звено, но триада, своя триада, у него была только одна.  
Классическая школа авиации за миллионы лет формирования испробовала всё: дуэты, квартеты и квинтеты, но управляемость и мощь сходились в оптимальные показатели в построении из трёх. Сходились, но при одном-единственном условии: трое сикеров должны были не просто быть асами в пилотаже, но функционировать как одно. В противном случае триада не получала идеальной манёвренности и, следовательно, теряла свой смысл.  
Каждый выпускник волен был выбирать себе партнёров под любое построение. Вот только стать элитой воздушных войск можно было исключительно триадой, поэтому в среде гордых, как один, сикеров практически не было пар и звеньев. Ну а сумасшедшие одиночки без прикрытия едва ли не мгновенно, чаще всего, в первых же битвах, вылетали в дезактив.  
Естественно, действия триады в бою не были ограничены какими-либо догмами: она могла разбиваться и собираться сколько угодно раз, если того требовала ситуация. Но самое простое и естественное построение – клин – открывало и заканчивало бой.  
— Два ведомых — по каждому за моим крылом, — продолжил Старскрим. — Каждый, — его голос упал на несколько децибел, а на кончиках пальцев, ласкающих броню голубых и чёрных крыльев, заплясали разряды, — как моё собственное крыло, — он ухмыльнулся, и искры стрекотнули по сенсорам спин его ведомых, скользнув по ободкам, закрылкам и элеронам, заставляя выгнуться обоих.  
— Да, ведущий, — выдавил Тандеркрэкер, краем датчика уловив, как охнул Скайварп. Он наклонился к шее Старскрима, проводя губами по тяжам, по гофрированным кабелям, — как твоё крыло, — его язык проник в зазоры между ними, исследуя тонкие спрятанные жилы.  
Авиационные основы они знали шаркову уйму звёздных циклов. Эти въевшиеся в самую систему данные граничили уже с заложенными основами личностей. Элита войск – что тут говорить, планирование и высший пилотаж были их визитной карточкой. И шутки об этом – сказанные хоть бы и при всех — были такими же личными, как метровый сигнал на расстоянии в метр.  
Скайварп обнял обоих, подтолкнув к ближней платформе. Почувствовав её за собой, Скрим опустился, утягивая к себе Тандера. Тёмный сикер отвлёкся на пульт, набрав короткую команду, и стоящие параллельно платформы съехались, смыкаясь. Теперь места здесь с лихвой хватало для них всех.  
Тандер сдвинулся, отведя крыло назад и ложась на бок, не переставая медленно ласкать Старскрима и чуть дёргаясь в ответ от его прикосновений. Он всегда любил неторопливо, чувствуя каждый метр, набирать высоту, тогда как Скрим и Варп обычно рвались с места со взрёвом турбин.  
Скайварп встал на колени возле платформы, раздвигая шире свесившиеся с неё ноги командира. Его и так низкий голосовой сигнал упал ещё на пару октав.  
— Откройся, ведущий.  
Старскрим глянул вниз, на него, и створки его паховой брони разошлись в пазы. Тёмный сикер тронул блестящие от смазки разъёмы и гнёзда, потёр пальцами сухие контакты, уходящие вглубь, – по всему корпусу Старскрима пробежала дрожь от статики.  
Пальцы Скайварпа осязали горловину топливопровода, вошли в неё, раздвигая мембрану, и плавно задвигались, касаясь внутренних датчиков, имитируя волны подачи, – Старскрим, едва оторвавшись от губ Тандеркрэкера, застонал в голос.  
— Какой ты несдержанный, Скрим, — Варп с ухмылкой навис над ним, опираясь на свободную руку, впитывая в себя реакцию ведущего – оптикой и прикосновениями.  
Тандер погладил пальцами вдоль стыков кабинки – тёплых по контрасту с её стеклом, прежде чем раскрыть её.  
— Какой ведущий, такая и триада, Варп, — улыбнулся он, зарываясь пальцами в густое сплетение проводов, перебирая, лаская тугие жилы одну за другой. – Наша триада.  
Старскрим коротко простонал, вцепившись руками в обоих, придвигая их к себе крепче, ближе. Его вентиляторы прогоняли раз за разом атмосферный газ, всё быстрее накручивая обороты.  
— Как-кие у меня болт-ливые ведомые, — вокодер подклинивало от подскочившего напряжения нейронной сети, и главному сикеру с трудом удавалось отслеживать уровень его мощности.  
— Ну что ты, все в тебя, — хмыкнул Скайварп, с лёгкой дрожью, щелчком раскрывая собственную передающую панель. Штуцер на его шланге окрасился лиловым – возбуждённые системы уже вовсю пытались подать энергон, сдерживаемые только контрольным блоком процессора, концы штекеров потрескивали от высокого напряжения. – Тандер… — бросил он короткий взгляд в сторону.  
Голубой сикер понял с полуслова – его паховые щитки разошлись следом. Он лучше контролировал передатчики, но этому отнюдь не помогал раскрытый, стонущий Скрим под его ладонями, пальцами и корпусом.  
Их провода вошли, смыкаясь, в разъёмы дрогнувшего от этого Старскрима.  
— Ну что, ведущий, — глянул ему в лицевую пластину Скайварп, мигом дольше, чем обычно, фокусируя взгляд, — веди.  
И оба сикера синхронно двинули корпусами, вгоняя первую волну разогретого энергона, замыкая цепи, наводя поделённое на троих электрическое поле, полное стрекочущих разрядов. Старскрим вскрикнул на двойном приёме, плавно переходя на долгий стон. Он дёрнулся навстречу, отбивая подачу – посылая в ответ разряд за разрядом. Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер дрожали, принимая, впитывая электромагнитные волны, одну вслед другой расходящиеся по системам, по платам, по цепям – до последнего элемента.  
Ведущий. Это значило не просто быть впереди двух других — по плоскостям своих крыльев. Не просто выходить первым в закладывающий гироскопы вираж. Не просто планировать всё ведение боя, получив контроль всего неба и неизменное прикрытие хвоста.  
Это значило быть направляющей, точкой сходящихся линий, чувствовать свои крылья – их, ведомых, – самой искрой. Это значило вести – за собой и только всем составом.  
Алая панель выводов разомкнулась с резким лязгом, её контакты ткнулись в давно готовые гнёзда ведомых, въезжая, вталкиваясь, сцепляя. Импульс вспыхнул, двоясь, разбегаясь по обходным каналам цепей, перемыкая ключи на новые ветки. Скайварп безмолвно открыл рот, дрожащей рукой проводя по рельефу левого вентилятора Скрима, посылая сбивающийся, прерывистый сигнал по обратной связи. Тандера взбило в закоротке, одной, второй – он изогнулся со стоном, полыхая жаром раскалённой брони на и самого уж раскалившегося бело-алого сикера, и тронул языком – медленно, в экстазе, — обводку открытой кабинки.  
Старскрима вскинуло с их реакции, он сжал ладони на боках, на бёдрах, подчиняясь выходным сигналам обоих. Его руки переместились, лаская голубой и чёрный корпуса, поглаживая круглые ободки вентиляторов, плавные изгибы кабинок, прямые росчерки стенок воздухозаборников, плечи, шеи, шлемы. Скайварп поймал ртом его пальцы, охватил, обвёл языком каждый шарнир, покрывая их лиловой плёнкой, Тандеркрэкер накрыл своей ладонью руку Скрима, прижимая сильнее.  
На всех трёх корпусах плясали коронки разрядов – переплетшиеся, соединённые в контакте сикеры со стороны казались сияющими.  
Старскрим, лишь волевым сигналом прерывания сдерживающий перезагрузку всей системы, не вынес первым. Грудная броня разошлась посредине, разделяя провода и схемы внутри кабинки, сдвигая в стону защитные заслонки, открывая оптикам ведомых нишу камеры искры. Скайварп глянул на своего ведущего, на его едва светящуюся оптику и прерывисто втянул порцию воздуха, повторяя за ним приказ схемам. Тандеркрэкер склонил голову, погасив взгляд, будто прислушиваясь к себе, и обнажил искру следом.  
Освещение просторного сикерского отсека стало будто темнее, собравшись в центре, у трёх открытых искр. Истребители потянулись друг к другу, соединяя три источника в один, слияясь.  
Целостность триады стала осязаемой. Этого они ждали, все трое, и к этому стремились. Они жили, чуя это притяжение друг к другу постоянно, на системном уровне – а теперь, наконец, воплощали его.  
Их схемы подрагивали от бешеных скачков тока, трубопроводы извивались под силой энергоновых струй, системы гудели от напряжения – но главным был свет, свет между ними, затмевающий процессоры, дарящий единение.  
Свет вспыхнул, ярко озаряя, вычерчивая лица, посылая по трём механизмам череду затухающих импульсов – и три корпуса содрогнулись синхронно, выгнулись, выплёскивая энергию друг в друга и вокруг. Кривые бело-голубые росчерки разрядов с сухим стрекотом полоснули от них к стенам и потолку.  
Ржавые боты часто бросались словами о любви, словами о верности, близости, делали их своей идеей, за которую шли в бой. В этом, пожалуй, была одна из причин, почему практически все сикерские триады выбирали, одна за другой, сторону Мегатрона. Они были теми, кто не понаслышке знал, что значит быть прирождённым с кем-то. Что слияние – это не грёбаная близость и высший экстаз с любым, чей бампер тебе приглянулся. Это – прямо следующая из сплочённости триады функциональная необходимость, как подзарядка корпуса и вливание топлива, вот только сохраняющая тебе не верность работы схем-плат-блоков, а самой искры.  
Они не могли бы бороться за идею о близости с кем-то другим, кто бы он ни был, – потому как уже были связаны со своими. По иронии судьбы сикеры спроектированы были быть эгоистами – и скрывать свой внутренний свет внутри себя, между собой. Мегатрон не имел абстрактности в своих целях, предпочитая прямые пути и решения, – и они пошли за ним, следуя не только своим убеждениям, но и внутреннему ощущению правильности. Его методы давали им то, что они ценили больше всего, то, что никогда бы не захотели гарантировать автоботы, — неприкосновенность их искр.  
Сикеры обессилено опустились на платформу, уходя в перезагрузку. Свет стих, камеры искр автоматически закрылись уставшими системами. В отсеке стало тихо, мирно и темно, только где-то в углу потрескивала от такого нежданного разряда-помехи проводка.  
Старскрим смотрел, как затухает оптика его ведомых, уходящих в спокойствие офф-лайна. Ему не приходилось видеть, как добивались своего слияния другие триады – и честно говоря, его это не особо интересовало. Достаточно было того, что он всем своим механизмом, вплоть до последней платы, знал единение собственной.  
Ведущий придвинул ближе ещё горячие корпуса своих ведомых, вбирая в себя разряженный импульсами энергии воздух, потихоньку выключаясь сам. Его триада была в полном составе, здесь, под его ладонями каждый, — и этого было достаточно, чтобы завтра вернуться в он-лайн в полной функциональности.


End file.
